This invention relates to a cup holder, which is made so that a holder main body can be stored inside a case without obstruction to a device, and the like, which is positioned near the case.
In the past, there was a cup holder which was made so as to be folded inwardly from the respective left and right holding portions (Japanese Patent No. 2624633).
However, in the above-mentioned cup holder of the past, it was possible to reduce the width in the left and right directions by folding into two, but there was a problem that the length in the forward-backward direction did not change even when it is folded. Also, in the above-mentioned cup holder of the past, there was a problem that the height in the vertical direction was increased by folding into two.
That is, when parts or devices were stored at the inner side of the case, it was necessary to shorten the length of the holder main body in the forward-backward direction, and also to reduce the amount of sliding.
However, when the length of the holder main body in the forward-backward direction was shortened and the amount of sliding was reduced, there was a problem that the amount of drawing would become reduced and only a small cup could be supported.
The present invention has been made to obviate the above-mentioned problems of the prior art, and the purposes are in the following points.
Namely, in the first aspect of the invention, the holder main body can be stored inside the case without obstruction to a device, parts and the like, which is positioned at the inner side of the case, by advancing the rear wall of the holder main body when it is stored inside the case. When the holder main body is drawn out, the cup insertion hole can be enlarged by retracting the rear wall, and a large cup, such as a PET bottle, can be supported.
The invention described in the second aspect has the following purpose in addition to the above-mentioned purpose of the invention described in the first aspect. Namely, the invention is made so that the cup mounting member can be stored by rotation.
The invention described in the third aspect has the following purpose in addition to the above-mentioned purpose of the invention described in the first or second aspect. Namely, the invention is made so that the movement of the cup mounting member can be performed smoothly. As a result, the operating force when pushing the holder main body toward the stored position can be alleviated.
The invention described in the fourth aspect has the following purpose in addition to the above-mentioned purposes of the invention described in the first to third aspects. Namely, the invention is made so that the device, parts and the like can be stored in the storage space of the case.
The invention described in the fifth aspect has the following purpose in addition to the above-mentioned purpose of the invention described in the first to fourth aspects. Namely, the invention is made so that rattling of the cup can be prevented by a stopper.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
The cup holder to be used in a vehicle in the first aspect of the invention is constituted by a case, and a holder main body. The holder main body is held in the case so as to be capable of sliding, and has a stored position in which it is stored inside the case and a drawn-out position in which it is drawn out from the case. The holder main body has a cup insertion hole in which a cup can be inserted in the drawn-out position.
The holder main body is constituted by a bottom wall, a rear opening, a bottom opening, a cup mounting member, and forcing means. A cap (not illustrated) is mounted on the bottom wall. The rear opening is formed on the side of the interior. The bottom opening is continuous with the rear opening and is formed by cutting out a part of the bottom wall.
The cup mounting member is supported so as to be capable of forward and backward movements with respect to the holder main body, and it has a retracted position which faces the cup insertion hole and a forward position which projects out into the cup insertion hole. The forcing or urging means, i.e. spring, urges the cup mounting member toward the retracted position.
The cup mounting member is constituted by a rear plate, and a mounting plate. The rear plate blocks the rear opening in the retracted position. The mounting plate blocks the bottom opening in the retracted position and aligns vertically with the bottom wall in the forward position.
Also, the case has a pressing part. The pressing part in the stored position presses the cup mounting member toward the forward position in opposition to the force of the forcing means, i.e. spring.
The invention described in the second aspect has the following characteristics in addition to the above-mentioned characteristics in the first aspect. Namely, the cup mounting member is supported so as to be capable of rotation on the holder main body.
The invention described in the third aspect has the following characteristics in addition to the above-mentioned characteristics in the first and second aspects. Namely, there is a rib on one of the opposing faces of the mounting plate of the cup mounting member and the bottom wall of the holder main body. The rib reduces the frictional resistance between the two faces of the mounting plate of the cup mounting member and the bottom wall of the holder main body.
The invention described in the fourth aspect has the following characteristics in addition to the above-mentioned characteristics of the first to third aspects. Namely, there is a storage space at the back of the pressing part. In the storage space, a device, parts and the like, can be retained.
The invention described in the fifth aspect has the following characteristics in addition to the above-mentioned characteristics of the first to fourth aspects. Namely, there is a guide on the holder main body. The guide projects elastically toward the cup insertion hole.